


Un huracán profesional

by lobazul



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, adejedate, juegos eróticos, porno entre compañeros de edición, porno explícito, sppf2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Si le preguntaran a Raoul cómo y cuándo empezó esto, ni siquiera tendría que pensarse la respuesta:- Eloise.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: los hechos que se narran en este fic son FICCIÓN Y ÚNICAMENTE FICCIÓN. Vamos es una historia cualquiera con los nombres de estos dos, porque me inspiran mucho.
> 
> RATING: porno explícito, muy explícito. Si no tienes dieciocho años biológicos, si no tienes la suficiente madurez mental para asimilarlo, o sencillamente si no te gusta, NO TE LO LEAS. Fin.
> 
> Nota de la autora: bien, después de leer algunos mensajes que me han hecho reflexionar (gracias, anons) he decidido darle una oportunidad a la publicación de este fic. Lo iré subiendo poco a poco por escenas.
> 
> RUEGO ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE:
> 
> \- No se mencione a las personas cuyos nombres cojo prestados para el fic.  
> \- Se hable públicamente del fic utilizando sus nuevas siglas, UHP, y no sppf2.  
> \- No se cuelguen capturas de pantalla, o en caso de citarse frases, que no sean muy fuertes.  
> \- Se líe lo menos posible.  
> \- Y última pero por ello la más importante, NO COMPARTÁIS ENLACES EN PÚBLICO. 
> 
> Si veo que se respetan estas normas, seguiré colgando el fic. En caso contrario, no se añadirán las siguientes escenas.

Si le preguntaran a Raoul cómo y cuándo empezó esto, ni siquiera tendría que pensarse la respuesta:

\- Eloise.

Entiéndase _esto_ como la costumbre de fingir estar cabreado para poder follarse duro a Agoney contra cualquier superficie mínimamente estable. Entiéndase también que hablamos en sentido hipotético, pues la única persona en condiciones de preguntarle sobre su vida sexual no necesita, obviamente, preguntarle nada. En realidad, es el propio Raoul quien se cuestiona a veces qué coño están haciendo. En qué momento. Por qué.

Lo hace cuando vuelve en sí después de haber pasado _horas_ dedicado a la siempre altruista labor de tirarse a su novio, encontrando bajo él a un Agoney gemebundo, sudado, físicamente destrozado y más satisfecho que cualquier otra persona en siete vidas. Son esos breves instantes de lucidez en los que Raoul vuelve a pensar con el cerebro en lugar de con la polla, y al sentir el tacto de las sábanas empapadas bajo la piel lo piensa:

_Puto Javi Calvo de los cojones._


	2. II

La cruda, simple y a veces dolorosa realidad es la siguiente:

Raoul estaba hasta los mismísimos cojones de los Javis.

O sea, no es que los odiara. No es que quisiera meterlos en un saco y tirarlos al fondo del mar. Ese es un tratamiento especial que reserva para un selecto grupo de personas, empezando por las que dicen que Agoney desafina, siguiendo con los que dicen que Agoney chilla y finalizando con cualquier ser humano -niño, hombre o mujer; Raoul no hace prisioneros cuando se trata de Agoney- que no valore como se merece al oso de peluche humano al que tiene por novio.

No; los Javis aún no habían llegado al punto de espolear sus instintos asesinos y levantar el móvil para buscar una banda de albanokosovares barata y efectiva; pero estaban ahí ahí, día tras día, siempre al filo. Viviendo al límite.

\- Tu novio se va a poner cachondo en la clase de mañana.

_\- ¿Perdón?_

No era infrecuente que los Javis le llamaran desde que salió de la academia. La verdad es que hablaban bastante, se veían de vez en cuando e incluso salieron juntos alguna vez. Y le pasaban información confidencial: adelantos de las actividades del día siguiente, pistas sobre la próxima canción de Agoney, alguna confesión sobre el verdadero estado anímico de su novio.

Y Raoul lo agradecía. En serio, lo hacía. Valoraba que se jugaran el tipo -a fin de cuentas, tenían un contrato de confidencialidad firmado- para ofrecerle esa información jugosa y siempre bienvenida. Pero hasta la fecha, al menos, siempre habían tenido la deferencia de saludar antes de soltar alguna de sus bombas informativas.

Ese día, sin embargo, se encontró con la primicia en cuanto descolgó y se acercó el auricular a la oreja.

Directa y sin censuras.

\- Que tu novio se va a poner _ca.chon.do_ -repitió Javi, remarcando mucho las sílabas, como si se hubiera tratado de un problema auditivo y no de falta de comprensión provocada por la sensación de haber aterrizado en un universo distópico donde a uno le pronosticaban las futuras erecciones de su propia pareja-. Mañana.

Entonces, Javi se rio. Y no era una risa que suscitara confianza; más bien al contrario. Era una risa malvada. El tipo de carcajada incontrolable que suelta el malo de la película, girándose en su sillón mientras acaricia un precioso gatito sobre su regazo.

Raoul sintió _MIE-DO._

\- Javi -dirigió una ojeada hacia la puerta de su habitación, que permanecía entreabierta. Bajó la voz tanto como pudo-. Qué coño estáis tramando.

Su ex profesor volvió a reírse. Raoul envió un saludo mental a todos sus difuntos mientras se levantaba, cerrando la puerta con firmeza para mantener esta loca conversación lejos de oídos indiscretos.

\- Mañana tenemos clase de interpretación con él -cuando se dignó a explicar, lo hizo con su habitual hablar perezoso, arrastrando las palabras; Raoul casi se lo pudo imaginar, revolviéndose los rizos con la mano libre, una sonrisa torcida en los labios-. De Eloise, ya sabes.

Ah, sí.

_Eloise._

Raoul había reaccionado con cero emoción al chivatazo de que la canción de Tino Casal sería la próxima muesca en el cinturón de Agoney. Ni siquiera los primeros ensayos le habían provocado un mínimo interés en la actuación, más allá de desear que los agudos de su novio lucieran como nunca. Pero algo en el tono de Javi le hizo alzar las orejas como un sabueso y repasar mentalmente lo poco que recordaba de la letra.

\- Y exactamente… -no quería preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo. Era su deber cívico- ¿Qué pensáis hacer para que Agoney se ponga cachondo?

Lo preguntó entrecerrando los ojos al vacío, la mano libre cerrada contra el borde de la mesa. Temía y a la vez deseaba escuchar la respuesta. Porque a esas alturas, esperaba cualquier cosa de los Javis. Literalmente, _cualquier_ cosa.

Hasta los huevos, le tenían.

Sí, Ambrossi y Calvo habían sido un buen apoyo en la academia, y en parte había sido gracias a ellos que Agoney y él pasaron de la fase de tonteo más o menos disimulado a la fase de comerse la boca por las esquinas en cuanto se apagaban las cámaras. Raoul les debía eso, y también todas las charlas que habían mantenido fuera, donde la realidad había caído sobre él a plomo, exiliándole de nuevo dentro del armario.

Pero es que ya se estaban pasando.

Últimamente, cada clase de Ago se convertía para ambos en una auténtica tortura digna de la Inquisición española. Todas acababan derivando al mismo tema -Raoul- y todas llevaban a Agoney al límite, exprimiéndole hasta dejarle anímicamente hecho pedazos. A veces hasta hacerle llorar.

Y le metían toda la mano del mundo; eso también.

\- _Nosotros_ no vamos a hacer nada -aclaró Calvo, como si cupiera alguna duda al respecto. Raoul estuvo a punto de mandarle a la mierda-. Es la interpretación. Ya sabes, la canción va de una chica que hace un poco lo que quiere contigo, ¿no?

\- Bueno, eso lo habéis decidido vosotros.

Javi hizo una brevísima pausa; Raoul odiaba esas pausas, porque nada bueno podía suceder cuando un cerebro experto en hacer el mal le daban tiempo libre para pensar.

\- Sí, es la interpretación que Javi y yo le hemos dado. Y la que le dará Agoney.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque ya sabes que llevamos a Ago a nuestro terreno cuando nos da la gana -soltó una especie de risilla camuflada, que tuvo la facultad de elevar el ritmo cardíaco de Raoul-. Y no sólo a él.

Raoul cerró los ojos.

Se había puesto rojo hasta el cuello.

\- Cabronazo.

\- No te enfades, Raoul, si lo vas a disfrutar. No tienes ni idea de lo que estamos preparando, va a ser una interpretación muy… erótica -a pesar de la distancia, podía jurar y perjurar que le había escuchado lamerse los labios-. Lo que sí te aconsejo es que la veas estando solo.

Raoul sabía que no debía preguntar.

Pero no pudo no hacerlo.

Porque era como un toro de lidia, siempre preparado para embestir, y a los Javis le resultaba insulsamente fácil el agitarle el trapo rojo frente a las narices antes de echar a correr hacia el burladero.

\- ¿Por? -Preguntó, fingiendo desinterés.

No lo consiguió, claro. No podía. Raoul era buen actor, mucho, pero habría tenido que elevar sus aptitudes al nivel estrella de Hollywood para fingir no interesarse si estaba Agoney de por medio.

Y Javi contestó, en tono alegre, desenfadado, como si hablara del tráfico o de la lluvia:

\- Pues porque igual tú también te pones a mil. Y querrás tener privacidad, digo yo.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias al fandom por la respuesta que estáis teniendo con el fic (literalmente no he visto NADA en la TL). Aquí tenéis dos escenas más (ahora en un rato subo la segunda).

La verdad era que Raoul _ya_ sabía que se iba a poner cachondo al ver la clase de Agoney.

Así que agradecía inmensamente a Javi Calvo por su delicadeza a la hora de advertirle, pero el joven cantante de veinte años guardaba dentro de sí un secreto oscuro e inconfesable, algo que no le habría contado a _nadie -_ y a un tío al que estaba pensando seriamente en ahogar con sus propias manos, menos que a nadie-:

Que Agoney le ponía cachondo siempre.

En plan, _siempre._

Bueno, había veces que no. Una o dos, quizá tres, que puso la tele y al ver a Agoney su primer pensamiento _no_ fue cuánto le gustaría irrumpir en esa academia, agarrarle de la nuca y comerle la boca hasta acabar frotándose como perros en celo.

Pero la realidad era que esa solía ser su reacción cuando encendía el veinticuatro horas y allí estaba Agoney; cantando, bailando, mirando a sus profesores con cara de póker o haciendo cosas tan interesantes como remover la comida con el tenedor o dormitar en el sofá. Raoul no lo podía evitar; era verle y su sangre se calentaba, su corazón latía más deprisa y las manos se le iban solas a lugares donde no era adecuado tocarse en público. Era verle -recordar de nuevo, como si hubiera podido olvidarlo un solo segundo de su vida, lo increíblemente guapo que era- y reaccionaba con la misma dignidad que un adolescente frente a su primer amor.

Era lamentable.

Pero no lo podía evitar. Porque formaba parte de los efectos que la presencia de Agoney había tenido sobre él, desde el primer día.

La atracción sexual había sido lo primero en estar ahí, antes de todo lo demás. Antes del amor, antes de la amistad, antes incluso de la camaradería.

La primera vez que vio a Agoney, Raoul ya se quedó paralizado, los ojos clavados en él y las rodillas temblando sólo de pensar en todo lo que podría hacerle ese chaval canario que exudaba sensualidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Agoney era la persona más sexual que hubiera conocido jamás. Ningún otro tío, ni más alto, ni más cachas, ni más famoso -no decía más guapo porque aquello era, sencillamente, imposible- le había hecho sentir la brutal ola de deseo que le invadía en cuanto aparecía en escena Agoney, Agoney con su forma de moverse, su acento y su rostro digno de una estatua de la Grecia clásica.

Tenía esa forma de ser y de comportarse que hacía que Raoul pensara en follárselo algo así como _todo el puto rato_. Desde su -falsa- seguridad en sí mismo, su modo de hablar, la forma de mirar y de morderse los labios, que siempre tenía imposiblemente rojos, como si acabaran de besárselos. Y cuando uno pensaba que ya lo había visto todo, empezaba a cantar y lo que le quedaba de dignidad se volatilizaba; abordando con la misma maestría las canciones más movidas que las baladas más delicadas. Llevándose la mano a la oreja para ejecutar uno de sus agudos imposibles, o entrecerrando los ojos con los labios pegados al micrófono, el tono dulce y suave, como si le cantara directamente al oído.

Mucho antes de que Agoney le diera el primer beso Raoul ya soñaba que le lamía los labios y le metía la lengua en la boca. Casi podía _sentir_ cómo sería, notar un escalofrío de anticipación, el cosquilleo, la humedad y la barba raspando contra su piel. Antes incluso de que le cayera bien, Raoul ya imaginaba sus manos colándose bajo su camiseta, cómo el otro entornaría los ojos y entreabriría los labios, la respiración jadeante contra la suya.

Antes de aprender a quererse como tontos, Raoul ya fantaseaba con tirárselo, el cuerpo de Agoney pegado al suyo, levantándole las piernas, en una imagen mental que invariablemente acababa con él huyendo al baño, bajándose con dedos temblorosos la cremallera del pantalón.

Y se se ponía borrico perdido cuando apenas le conocía, cuando su relación progresó y Agoney le hizo todo aquello y _más_ , Raoul descubrió que su deseo por él no sólo se aplacaba, sino que alcanzaba niveles imposibles. Porque Agoney follaba tan ridículamente bien como cantaba: poniendo el alma y el corazón, dominando todos los registros y rompiendo todas las expectativas.

Así que _cómo no_ ponerse cachondo cuando veía a Agoney por la tele y pensaba que aún tenía grabado el roce de sus labios, de su piel, de sus manos bajando lentamente por su estómago.

Raoul ya sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación, se sentó delante del portátil, cargó el canal 24h y se dispuso a contemplar cómo Agoney volvía a convertirse en un pelele de los Javis.

Y al mismo tiempo, ni él mismo imaginaba el alcance de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.


	4. IV

_Ella se llama Eloise y es un huracán que viene y va porque busca acción._

Fue en ese momento.

_¿Dónde es la última vez que habéis follado?_

Justo ese momento.

Agoney recostado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo. Soltando una risa nerviosa mientras se mordía _mucho_ los labios, y se acariciaba varias veces la barba, y Raoul le conocía lo suficientemente bien para intuir -para afirmar- que se estaba poniendo cachondo.

_Llevo mucho tiempo enganchado a una piba que se llama Eloise._

Agoney titubeando varias veces, sonriendo todo el rato, su piel empezando a hacer juego con la camiseta roja que llevaba.

_Que es un puto huracán._

Una respiración atrancada en el pecho de Raoul, sin llegar a entrar en sus pulmones para proveerle del necesario oxígeno para seguir viviendo. Y un hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo, con epicentro en su ingle, allá donde su mano estaba teniendo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no bajar.

_¿Qué quiere?_

_De todo._

Raoul ya estaba duro en ese momento. Pero intentaba mantener la cabeza fría para ver el máximo de la clase, postergando todo lo que podía el momento de meterse la mano en los pantalones y ocuparse de la palpitante erección que amenazaba con hacerle estallar. Sabía que lo haría, tarde o temprano -tocarse con el recuerdo de la voz de Agoney en sus oídos; inclinado en la silla de ordenador con los ojos entornados, una mano en el asunto y la otra agarrada con fuerza al borde de la mesa- pero quería aguantar un poco más. Demostrarse que era él quien dominaba sus instintos, y no al revés.

_Y yo soy su puto perro fiel._

Una sacudida en el cuerpo. Un espasmo simultáneo en todos sus músculos, como si alguien le hubiera enganchado un puñetazo al estómago. El aire que sale de golpe, en un jadeo ahogado. Y por un segundo la visión se le nubla, y la voz de Agoney se convierte en un zumbido contra su oreja.

 _Porque me da igual lo que haga_ y se lamió los labios, el pedazo de hijo de puta, se lamió los labios sin saber que le estaba provocando un infarto cerebral porque _que haga lo que quiera conmigo, al fin y al cabo…_

Que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Raoul se echó atrás en la silla con tanta violencia que las ruedas la desplazaron unos centímetros hacia atrás, arqueando el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su mano se dirigía bruscamente al frontal de sus pantalones, dedicándose un ligero apretón por encima de la tela. Una sutil caricia que ya fue suficiente para hacerle poner los ojos en blanco, ahogando un gemido que se le atascó en la garganta al morderse los labios.

_¿Tiene algo que no sea bonito?_

El tono de Agoney al decirlo le hizo añicos; terminó de romper todas sus defensas, y le convirtió por espacio de cinco segundos en un adolescente salido y frustrado que luchaba contra el botón y la cremallera de su bragueta. Tan desesperado por tocarse _ya ahora cuanto antes_ que lo único que le salió al meter la mano dentro -sobre sus calzoncillos- fue un inmenso suspiro de alivio.

_¿Qué es lo que más te atrae?_

_Su locura._

Raoul ya sólo podía escuchar, sus ojos clavados en un vacío brumoso donde la imagen de Agoney -indolente, relajado, mordiéndose los labios- estaba permanentemente impresa y detenida en el tiempo. Y lo que escuchaba era su voz, transmitiendo una exitación que le provocó otro jadeo mientras se tocaba un poco por encima del calzoncillo, apenas delineando con sus dedos la hinchazón de debajo. Tanteando con expectación el borde del elástico.

_Pero piénsalo de verdad._

_Su pasión._

Pasión, pensó Raoul, y era de lo más apropiado porque justo en ese momento se metió la mano dentro y tuvo que taparse la boca con la otra libre para ahogar el gemido que acudió a sus labios. Se tocó, deteniéndose sólo para bajarse los calzoncillos y que nada le molestara, que la tela no coartara sus movimientos, cuando empezó a masturbarse lentamente con la voz de su novio en el oído.

Empezó intentando mantener una cadencia pausada, controlar sus movimientos, durar lo máximo posible mientras Agoney seguía hablando. Era triste tener que tocarse mientras veía a su novio por Internet, pero aún era más triste que este fuera su único sustitutivo del sexo desde hacía un mes. Que fuera eso o los recuerdos -los recuerdos del olor de Agoney, de su voz rota en un gemido, de su sabor entre los labios cuando se arrodilló ante él en la ducha-, imágenes que tenía más que trilladas en una y mil noches de desesperación interminable.

Agoney habló un poco más, la cámara cambió a otra clase, Raoul desconectó. Cerrando completamente los ojos, se acarició lentamente, presionando la yema de los dedos sobre la piel. Pensaba que era Agoney quien le hacía eso, sonriéndole con los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos de haberle besado; imaginaba que le pajeaba un poco y luego se arrodillaba ante él, lentamente, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras empezaba a comerle la polla como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Como sólo él lo había hecho, descubriendo a Raoul que había muchas formas de follar.

La fantasía le forzó a empezar a embestir con las caderas, suavemente primero, con movimientos más frenéticos después. Rogó porque su familia tuviera el buen criterio de mantener la puerta cerrada mientras embestía contra su propia mano, desesperado por la fricción y el alivio. Dejando que su mente se nublara por el placer que le llegaba tanto desde el mundo real como del imaginario.

Y entonces, la cámara volvió a conectar con Agoney, que estaba ya frente al micrófono, cantando _Eloise._ Moviéndose contra el micrófono y tocándose -un puño tirando de su camiseta-, basculando la pelvis como si se frotara contra el imaginario cuerpo de alguien, los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa excitada pegada permanentemente a los labios.

Imaginó que era contra él con quien se frotaba. Que notaba su erección por encima de los pantalones, contra su cadera. Que le cantaba al oído y le lamía el cuello con esos labios intolerablemente hinchados, mientras bajaba las manos para acabar con el trabajo que él estaba haciendo.

Se corrió de golpe y con esa imagen. La realidad fusionándose con la ficción; Agoney tarareando _Eloise_ con esa sonrisa de estar más cachondo que en toda su vida. Se corrió con la voz de su novio -de su puto perro fiel- en el oído, apoyándose en la mesa para no caerse, sin preocuparse de si hacía ruido o incluso gritaba. Embistiendo contra su mano una y otra vez hasta que el mundo desapareció tras una explosión dentro de sus párpados, un inmenso vacío donde solamente consiguió colarse la voz de Agoney cantando la puta canción a la que culparía una y mil veces.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba jadeante y mojado como un adolescente.

Tardó un momento en reponerse y más de uno en superar la vergüenza que sentía de sí mismo, poniéndose en pie y buscando un paquete de pañuelos para limpiarse un poco. Y al hacerlo dio la espalda al ordenador, olvidándose momentáneamente de la estampa de Agoney, cantándole al micrófono con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo culebreando como si se lo estuviera follando.

Sin saber -iluso él- que esa imagen le perseguiría toda su vida.


	5. V

No tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía un problema.

Concretamente, algo más de veinticuatro horas.

Ese fue el tiempo que transcurrió desde que se escabulló furtivamente al baño tras aquella maldita clase, hasta que se colocó de nuevo frente al portátil al día siguiente. Dispuesto a echar un ojo al resumen, las clases y los ensayos, _stalkear_ a las pesadas de Twitter para ver cómo estaba su novio, dar algún _fav_ desde las sombras, y todas esas cosas que ya se habían convertido en parte de su día a día.

Esa era su intención inicial. Intención que se fue al traste en los primeros cinco minutos, cuando su cuerpo decidió que la mejor forma de reaccionar a la voz de Agoney era empalmarse repentina y salvajemente.

Y no es que eso, en sí, supusiera un gran problema.

Porque ya había quedado más o menos claro que Agoney era una especie de tótem sexual capaz de excitarle en cualquier momento y lugar del mundo. Eso Raoul lo aceptaba, lo apoyaba e incluso lo celebraba. Cómo no hacerlo, si el cabrón era guapísimo; si no podía dejar de contar los días, horas y minutos que faltaban para meterle las manos en el pelo, comerle la boca y apretarse contra él hasta arrancar uno de esos quejidos que le ponían el vello de punta.

El problema, conste en acta, no es que Agoney hubiera vuelto a ponerle palote. Eso ocurría una media docena de veces a la semana, tirando por lo bajo.

El problema es que no fue Agoney en general, sino Agoney entonando un _Eloiiiiiiise_ un tanto ahogado y con los ojos cerrados. Y que Raoul no podía dejar de verle sentado en el sillón, con la camiseta roja, las piernas cruzadas y la sonrisa de estar pensando en follárselo. Y que ni desmentía ni confirmaba que había ido corriendo a volver a ver los trozos de la clase que las taradas habían subido a Twitter; que cada vez que escuchaba las palabras _“su puto perro fiel”,_ la mano se le iba irremediablemente al frontal de sus pantalones.

Y hasta ahí el asunto no parecía demasiado grave. Vale, le ponía mucho su novio y había desarrollado un extraño fetichismo con la puta canción de marras. Nada que no se arreglara con un par de pajas y una orden de alejamiento hacia cualquier vídeo que incluyera la palabra _“Javis”_ en el título. Dos días de desintoxicación, y solucionado. Nada de momentos incómodos, erecciones repentinas o escalofríos que le asaltaban en el momento menos pensado.

Eso pensaba.

Pero la realidad, para variar, resultó ser mucho más tozuda de lo que había planeado.


	6. VI

La primera vez que habían hecho el amor había estado bien; pero no había sido espectacular.

No es que Raoul tuviera muchas expectativas, porque al hecho de ser su primera vez con otro hombre se le aunaba la dificultad de encontrar algo de intimidad dentro de la academia. Agoney había tenido que convencer a mucha gente, sobornar con chocolate a otras tantas, y recurrir a la siempre inestimable ayuda de Alfred, para arañar una mísera hora de soledad dentro de la habitación comunal.

Esto había sido después de muchos frotamientos, algunas mamadas y un calentón frustrado al darse cuenta de que las duchas se les quedaban cortas. Después de que les costara la mismísima vida no dejarse llevar por las noches, cuando se apretaban en la misma litera y las manos se les iban indefectiblemente al cuerpo del otro. En más de una ocasión empezaron a besarse y tuvieron que parar a regañadientes, cuando el ronquido o la tos de algún compañero les recordaron que no estaban precisamente solos.

Y un día, cuando la expulsión se cernía sobre Raoul como la espada de Damocles, la palabra mágica - _follar-_ se le había caído de los labios durante una de sus calenturientas sesiones de magreo con Agoney. Y a su novio le había bastado una muda pregunta -las cejas arqueadas, los ojos fijos en él- y un somero golpe de barbilla por parte de Raoul -demasiado excitado y demasiado rojo para verbalizarlo- para poner toda la maquinaria en marcha.

No era la primera vez que uno de los dieciséis solicitaba un favor semejante y nadie se extrañó cuando fue Agoney quien lo pidió. Si acaso hubo un poco más cachondeo de la cuenta, y Raoul se pasó una hora entera con la piel de color granate y evitando las miradas de los demás. Pero al final lograron lo que querían: intimidad, condones y lubricante.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, a Raoul se le paró el corazón.

Agoney le miraba, preocupado.

\- Mi niño, no tenemos…

\- No me jodas, Agoney.

Raoul estaba acojonado y se sentía incómodo de que todos supieran lo que estaban haciendo. Le preocupaban unas mil cosas a la vez y la gran habitación, con su hilera de literas y las cosas de sus compañeros desparramadas por ahí -una chaqueta, un calcetín solitario, un… ¿eso era un sujetador?- era todo lo contrario a una suite romántica.

\- Vamos -murmuró al ver la inseguridad en los ojos de Agoney, y él en ese momento no lo supo, pero fue como una orden a su cerebro.

La primera. La que le acostumbraría, para siempre, a seguir todos sus dictados.

Porque Raoul sabía que se iba; lo sabía con la fe de un fiel que se arrodilla ante el altar. Y no quería irse sin haber follado con Agoney, porque una parte de él, pequeña pero ruidosa, sentía un pánico absoluto a lo que pudiera suceder después.

Si algo malo pasaba, si su relación se enfriaba con su salida, o si la distancia convencía a Agoney de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con aquel niño de veinte años, Raoul quería llevarse _esto._

Y esto fue el roce de la piel de Agoney contra la suya, su lengua recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Besos incendiarios que por una vez no tenían por qué parar, y sus manos explorando hasta donde ambos querían.

Esto fue sentir por primera vez otro cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo y descubrir que había un placer distinto, que golpeaba sus sistema nervioso directamente desde dentro.

No fue espectacular. No podía serlo, con toda la prisa, la incomodidad y la pena entremezcladas. _Sí_ que fue satisfactorio. Y tierno. Más que por el sexo en sí, Raoul se derritió ante la infinita paciencia y ternura de Agoney, descubriendo un lado de él hasta ese momento desconocido; a alguien capaz de olvidarse de su propio placer para hacerle el amor despacio, los labios pegados a su oído, susurrándole cosas que hacían encogerse su pecho.

No fue la hostia. No vio fuegos artificiales como en las películas, ni pensó que había sido el mejor momento de su vida.

Pero fue lo que necesitaba.

O eso pensaba él.


	7. VII

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento empezó a fantasear con Agoney.

Raoul ya había aceptado tener un problema, pero aún no había descubierto la auténtica magnitud del mismo. No había explorado todas sus ramificaciones; no se había dado cuenta cuán profundo se habían imbricado en él y cuán jodido -y bien jodido- estaba.

Empezó a tener una ligera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo el día del segundo pase de micros, cuando Agoney puso a los profesores a sus pies y a él se le infló el corazón de orgullo al ver que su novio había conseguido superar con nota un reto difícil - _otra vez-._ Y aunque habría sido bueno para su alma que se hubiera quedado así, su cuerpo no tardó ni un segundo en romper la tregua. Fue escuchar el segundo _Eloiiiiise_ y ahí estaba de nuevo, el hijo de puta, reclamando atención entre sus piernas.

A esas alturas Raoul ya estaba más que acostumbrado, así que consiguió terminar de ver la actuación, y se les apañó incluso para escribir en el grupo de _whatsapp_ y tuitear sin que la interrupción de riego cerebral perturbara su capacidad de expresión. Y después cerró la puerta de la habitación, agradeciendo estar solo en casa mientras se tumbaba en la cama con fastidio.

Ya había aprendido cuál era la forma más rápida de hacerlo; bocabajo, notando el fantasma de Agoney sobre su espalda, la mano entre las piernas. Embestía su mano y el colchón a la vez, y lo hacía todo ello mientras imágenes inconexas de su novio cantando la puta canción de los cojones se reproducían en su mente.

Pero aquel día fue diferente.

Cuando cerró los ojos, no fue el Agoney cachondo de la clase de los Javis -con sus labios rojos y la vena palpitándole en el cuello- quien apareció para prestarse de catalizador de sus fantasías. En su lugar, una imagen muy poderosa le asaltó de la nada:

Agoney desnudo, sobre él. Follándoselo.

Pero no como se lo había hecho en la habitación comunal, rebosando cariño, ternura y besos. No. El Agoney que se le apareció, y que hizo que la mano de Raoul trabajara más rápido y que un gemido se le escapara de los labios, era un Agoney serio y brusco, cachondísimo y directo. Que le abría las piernas, se la metía de un empujón, y le provocaba un grito de placer y dolor. Que jugaba con él y le dejaba al borde, variando de ritmo, pasando de embestirle con rabia a hacérselo dolorosamente lento, sonriendo para sí ante los quejidos de Raoul. Mordiéndose los labios cuando le pedía que acabara ya, que terminara de follárselo ya, que le dejara correrse _ya._

Ese Agoney no era su Agoney, infinitamente cariñoso y cuidaoso. Era un animal que exudaba sexo y -como había dicho Javi- _te la mete, te la saca_ y te deja reventado pero con ganas de más. Era una máquina cuyas caderas se movían como si para él no existiera el cansancio; cuyos labios y dientes no paraban un segundo quietos sobre el cuerpo de Raoul.

Era _un puto huracán profesional._

Raoul se corrió con un grito al tiempo que su Agoney imaginario le daba permiso para hacerlo.

Y diez minutos después, aún seguía preguntándose qué había pasado.


	8. VIII

El universo se aliaba en su contra.

Eso era una realidad contrastada por la ciencia, comprobada ante notario, y capaz de ser defendida por cualquier abogado frente a un tribunal.

\- ¿Te gusta el hotel?

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido meternos aquí?

\- Me debían favores -Agoney se le acercó, arqueando las cejas con ademán insinuante mientras Raoul reculaba hasta rozar la pared de metal del ascensor-. Y mientras les demos publi, nos sale casi gratis.

Raoul no quería que le besara allí, y menos aún que lo hiciera con esa sonrisa de malas intenciones, pero a su cuerpo le dio exactamente igual. Fue ver acercarse los labios de Agoney y su boca se abrió automáticamente, dejando el espacio justo para que se colara su lengua, rindiéndose con un suspiro mientras sus caderas también se inclinaban imperceptiblemente al frente, saliendo a su encuentro.

Tenía que haber sido un beso breve, pero no lo fue. Porque hubo más roce del necesario, más lengua de la cuenta, más saliva compartida de la que la cordura exigía, y _por el amor de Dios, que estamos en un puto ascensor._ Agoney acabó pasándole la mano por la espalda, apretándole el culo contra él mientras ahogaba un gemido en su boca; basculando la pelvis en un movimiento contundente que lo empotró contra el espejo, la otra mano apoyada junto al cuadro de mandos.

Un sonido metálico les anunció que las puertas estaban a punto de abrirse.

Se separaron con los ojos desorbitados, el rostro acalorado y los pantalones más tirantes que nunca.

\- Prepárate, mi niño, porque en cuanto lleguemos a la habitación te voy a hacer de todo.

Raoul soltó todo el aire en un jadeo, al mismo tiempo que las puertas deslizantes se abrían a espaldas de Agoney, y una adorable familia de turistas -compuesta por padre, madre y dos hijos rubísimos- les miraban en silencio.

Sí. Todo estaba en su contra.

Salieron del ascensor sin mirar a nadie.

Agoney se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, comprobando el número impreso en la tarjeta magnética que le habían dado en recepción.

Raoul cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra, agarrando con fuerza el asa de su maleta.

No sabía qué coño estaba planeando su novio, qué ideas poblaban la siempre imaginativa mente de Agoney durante el breve trayecto desde la puerta del ascensor hasta la habitación asignada. Pero sí sabía qué estaba pensando él. Y eran pensamientos que conseguían que se sonrojara aún más.

 _Eloise._ Agoney tirado en el sillón. _Y yo soy su puto perro fiel._ Agoney follándose el micrófono. _Que haga lo que quiera conmigo._ Agoney cantando con los ojos cerrados y cara de cachondo desquiciado.

Tragó saliva de una forma tan audible que Agoney -a punto de pasar la tarjeta por el lector- le miró.

\- ¿Nervioso?

¿Nervioso? No, qué va. Raoul no estaba nervioso. Ni de lejos, nervioso.

Cabreado, sí. Sobreexcitado, totalmente. Indignado por el puto universo que le ponía _exactamente_ en las situaciones que había intentado evitar con todo el cuidado del mundo, quizá.

¿Pero, nervioso? No.

\- Sí.

Agoney sonrió mientras la puerta se abría, y, _oh, joder,_ ahí estaba. La metamorfosis, y Kafka tendría mucho que decir sobre la forma en la que pasaba de dios sexual griego a osito mimosín en cero coma dos segundos sin transición previa. Un instante parecía a punto de follarte contra la pared del ascensor, y al siguiente te abrazaba por detrás, depositándote un beso casi inapreciable en el cuello. Un roce de sus labios suaves que provocaban un escalofrío.

\- ¿Nervioso por qué? -Cerró la puerta, dejando su maleta allí mismo, porque no podía dejar de ser un desastre humano, su chico-. Ya lo hemos hecho varias veces, Raoul.

Raoul eligió no contestar.

En su lugar, dirigió un vistazo a su alrededor -a lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser una de las _suites_ estrella del hotel- e, inmediatamente, se mareó.

Puto universo de los huevos.

Puto Agoney de los cojones.

\- ¿Eso es un espejo?

Le salió la voz dos octavas más aguda y un millón de veces más temblorosa de lo que habría sido deseable, pero en ese momento su dignidad era lo que menos le preocupaba. Porque un temblor se había instalado en sus rodillas al vislumbrar, al intuir, un gran espejo situado _justo encima_ de la enorme cama de la habitación.

Agoney miró en su dirección y se rio. Raoul le vio avanzar por la habitación, con una despreocupación insultante, y le odió. Le odió muchísimo.

\- Sí -se quedó debajo, mirando su reflejo, sacándose la lengua a sí mismo-. Qué horterada, ¿no? Pero hay gente a la que le pone, ya sabes -hizo un gesto de idefensión con los brazos, volviendo a reírse-. Qué le vamos a hacer.

Raoul sintió que se giraba hacia él, quizá pidiendo su inestimable aportación al asunto de Estado que les ocupaba. Pero lo cierto es que él ya había cerrado los ojos.

Porque, a ver:

Había conseguido mantener sus fantasías a raya.

Por un tiempo.

La verdad es que ni siquiera le había costado mucho esfuerzo, porque la última semana de Agoney dentro de la academia había sido tan dramática que todo deseo de pajearse escuchándole cantar se había evaporado -gracias al dios de turno por sus pequeños milagros-; siendo sustituido por el impulso, aún más fuerte, de entrar dentro, darle una hostia, comerle la boca, jurarle amor eterno y repetirle que era -sencillamente- _el mejor._

Y cuando Agoney había sido -injustamente- expulsado, todo su ser y su voluntad se habían centrado en la tarea de correr hacia él, recibirle, acogerle, hacerle sentir la persona más querida del mundo, decirle en todos los idiomas que conocía que todo estaba bien. Que él le había estado esperando fuera y ahora una nueva vida empezaba para ellos dos.

Había estado lo suficientemente encoñado para que sus más sucias fantasías sexuales desaparecieran, al menos por un tiempo. Y las primeras veces que habían follado, había sido casi como en la academia. Lento, comiéndose a besos. Intentando no hacer ruido, cuando estaban en casa de sus padres; tardando todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando les habían mandado a algún hotel.

Y no había estado mal. Es decir, Raoul lo había disfrutado, como disfrutaba de ese Agoney atento y mimoso, que le susurraba unas mil veces lo mucho que le quería antes de metérsela, que le llenaba el cuerpo entero de besos. Que le hacía el amor, más que le follaba, y podía hacérselo con todo el cariño del mundo sin que Raoul se sintiera mínimamente mal por haberse convertido en una película romántica con patas.

Pero, poco a poco, en esa vida ideal de libro para adolescentes habían empezado a colarse interferencias. Imágenes que Raoul conocía demasiado bien, porque se había tocado infinidad de veces pensando en ellas. Cosas que habían sucedido -ese Agoney de labios imposiblemente rojos y ojos brillantes poniéndose cachondo en directo- y cosas que _aún_ no -el Agoney que aparecía en sus fantasías, estampándole contra una pared y haciéndoselo sin miramientos-. Y Raoul había tenido la mínima esperanza de que tener que pernoctar en Casa Hernández les cortara un poco el rollo y sus fantasías, pero ahí había aparecido su puto - _perrofiel-_ novio tirando de sus putos contactos, para conseguir una puta habitación de hotel con _un.puto.espejo_ encima de la cama.

Y, bueno. Pues ahí estaba.

\- ¿Tierra llamando a Raoul, me recibe? -Agoney le devolvió a la realidad, chasqueando los dedos-. ¿Raaaouuuul?

Los ojos de Raoul se enfocaron lentamente en su rostro, como si acabara de despertar de un trance. Así era, en realidad.

\- Creo que puedes soltar la maleta -comentó Agoney, mordiéndose una sonrisa, y sólo entonces Raoul se dio cuenta de que aún apretaba el asa con saña. Distendió la mano, sintiendo los dedos agarrotados y doloridos-. En serio, Raoul, ¿te pasa algo?

Raoul alzó la barbilla para mirarle.

\- ¿Estás cansado, es eso? Porque no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres, si te a ti te apetece descansar…

Raoul valoró todas sus opciones.

\- Espera, es la habitación, ¿te parece un poco excesiva, no? A mí también, la verdad, pero ya te dije que ha sido un regalo, y…

Raoul se devanó los sesos pensando en cómo hacerlo para conseguir el que acababa de convertirse en el Objetivo Número Uno en su vida.

\- ¿Estás enfadado?

Que Agoney le follara como un animal.

Pero así, tal cual.Sin medias tintas. Como un puto animal.

\- ¿Enfadado? -Repitió, balbuceando, porque estaba tan abstraído en sus imágenes mentales que apenas recordaba el significado de la palabra.

Agoney volvió a sonreír, y por su madre que estaba a punto de darle un infarto. Y cuando se pegó a él, sólo sintió calor. Mucho calor. Calor por todas partes.

\- Porque si estás cabreado, mi niño -le pasó un brazo por la cintura, pegando su nariz a la suya. Respirando en sus labios-. Me puedo hacer perdonar.

_Clic._

Literalmente, eso hizo su cerebro. O lo que quedaba de él, que no era mucho. _Clic._ Dos piezas que encajan. Una idea que surge. _Eureka._ Un aplauso para Raoul Vázquez, nuevo Premio Nobel.

\- ¿Y si estoy cabreado, qué? -Le puso ambas manos en el pecho, empujando suavemente hacia atrás-. ¿Vas a hacer lo que yo quiera?

Estudió atentamente el rostro de Agoney. Ahí estaba la clave, el quid de la cuestión, su escalera hacia el Olimpo. Por muy cachondo que estuviera, y por muy atractiva que le pareciera la idea que tenía en mente, Raoul sabía dónde estaban los límites. La mínima señal de incomodidad y pararía, conformándose con otro polvo romántico de niños de dieciséis años.

Porque había algo en él que le provocaba un feroz instinto de protección. Agoney Hernández era la primera persona en el mundo capaz de ponerle cachondo y suscitarle una ternura irresistible a la vez. De parecer sexual e inocente en la misma frase. De hacerle pensar que su cuerpo merecía ser adorado de todas las formas posibles y, al mismo tiempo, darle ganas de abrazarle muy fuerte, envolverle en plástico de burbujas y protegerle de todas las maldades del mundo.

Y esa era una mezcla de sentimientos peligrosa, que le tenía constantemente al borde mismo de la embolia.

Así que su plan solamente tuvo luz verde cuando Agoney esbozó una pequeña sonrisa; un poco desconcertado, pero nada más.

\- ¿Vas a darme órdenes, mi niño?

\- ¿Las obedecerías?

\- Oh, sí -no sabía si era su imaginación, pero los ojos de su novio se habían puesto vidriosos. Y desde luego _no_ era su imaginación que se estaba mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior, mirádole de arriba abajo con un pequeño jadeo-. Sí, joder, sí.

Raoul no necesitó más.

Avanzó hacia él, esquivando su propia maleta, mientras Agoney le esperaba quieto, respirando cada vez más aceleradamente y con todas las expectativas del mundo reflejándose en su rostro. Raoul sabía que su idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar difería bastante de lo que él mismo tenía en mente. Pero no pasaba nada. Llegado el momento, sabía que haría lo que le dijera.

\- Dijiste que eras mi puto perro fiel.

\- Sí -tono bajo, de desmayo.

\- Y que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo, que te daba igual.

\- Porque eres un puto huracán -completó Agoney, extendiendo un brazo para engancharlo en la cinturilla de sus pantalones y tirar hacia él-. Yo soy tu perro fiel y tú eres mi huracán profesional, Raoul.

Raoul estaba bastante en desacuerdo con esa afirmación, pero no era momento de ponerse a discutir sobre roles de pareja. Además, estaba ocupado. Esperando el momento exacto en el que Agoney le atrajera hacia él, muriéndose de ganas por besarle.

_Ahora._

Los labios de Ago fueron al asalto de los suyos, como siempre, pero al contrario que en otras ocasiones -cinco minutos antes, sin ir más lejos- la boca de Raoul no se abrió, sumisa, para permitirle el paso. Al contrario. El catalán giró el rostro, apretando con fuerza las mandíbulas. Dejando que lo que prometía ser un húmedo y desquiciante beso se convirtiera en un inocente roce sobre la mejilla.

\- ¿Raoul?

Su voz le llegó, un poco sorprendida. Raoul se apartó, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le agarraba la cara con las manos.

\- Me besarás cuando yo te lo ordene, Agoney. Ni antes, ni después.

Estaba imposiblemente guapo, el cabrón, adoptando por un instante un mohín de disgusto e impaciencia. En realidad fue Raoul quien tuvo que contenerse para no besarle hasta sorberle el alma. Pero Agoney inspiró hondo, asintiendo lentamente. Entendiendo al fin de qué iba a ir aquello.

\- Vale -y añadió, y quizá fuera un espejismo, pero sus ojos brillaron-. Como tú digas, Raoul.

Raoul le soltó. Estaba nervioso, más de lo que habría reconocido jamás. Intentaba pensar qué hacer a continuación, pero su cerebro estaba lejos de regir correctamente por la falta de riego. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que hacer, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Fue Agoney quien le dio la pista.

En un gesto que pudo ser inconsciente -o no- el canario bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna, probablemente apreciando el bulto perfectamente visible, mordiéndose de nuevo los labios con un gesto de deseo que estuvo a punto de mandarle a la tumba con tan solo veinte añitos.

\- Agoney.

Agoney alzó la cabeza, como un perro bien entrenado.

\- Qué.

A Raoul le latía el corazón en la garganta y le latía otra cosa dentro de los pantalones, y sabía que a Agoney le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo.

Y entonces lo dijo, por primera vez lo dijo, sentando las bases de lo que habría de convertirse en una costumbre.

\- De rodillas.


	9. IX

Agoney no se la había comido hasta ese momento.

No así.

Se había insinuado, obvio. Le había chupado y lamido un poco. Le había vuelto loco, haciéndole notar su aliento entre los muslos. Le había delineado la polla entera con la punta de la lengua, amagando con metérsela en la boca.

Pero Raoul nunca le había dejado terminar, siempre le había parado cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, agarrándole de los hombros, y obligándole a subir hasta sus labios. Acogiéndole con besos húmedos que pretendían ocultar que no quería avanzar en esa dirección -aún no-.

No era vergüenza, ni tampoco reparo. Era que Agoney le ponía tan inexplicablemente cachondo que no sabía si podría soportarlo. Si sería capaz de aguantar estar en su boca sin desmayarse, morirse, o -peor aún- correrse a los dos segundos, y sin avisar.

Pero aquel día todo era distinto.

Ya no había prisa ni presión, y sí una necesidad enorme de aliviarse cuanto antes. Y por eso dio la orden. Y tras darla se quedó mirándole, los ojos demasiado abiertos, expectante, sin tener muy claro que Agoney estuviera realmente dispuesto a obedecerle.

Se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

\- Sí, mi niño.

Agoney se mantuvo serio, no sonrió, apenas arqueó una ceja. E hizo algo que Raoul no pudo olvidar nunca, porque terminó de fulminar todo rastro de cordura y sensatez que pudiera quedar en él:

Se arrodilló lentamente, los ojos fijos en los suyos. Raoul estaba seguro de que por dentro sonreía, pero por fuera estaba serio, permitiéndose tragar saliva de forma ostensible. Raoul se quedó mirando el movimiento hipnótico de su nuez y dio un respingo al notar un contacto en su cintura: una mano de Agoney resbalaba por su costado, buscando apoyo o buscando volverle loco, quién sabe, quedándose sobre su cadera cuando sus rodillas chocaron suavemente contra el suelo. Las piernas un poco abiertas. La cabeza a la altura perfecta para lo que tenían pensado hacer.

Inmediatamente sus manos se dirigieron a los pantalones de Raoul, pero este reaccionó, apartándoselas de un manotazo. Agoney apenas arqueó las cejas.

\- Yo controlo esto, no tú -gruñó Raoul, un poco sin tener ni puta idea de qué pretendía, porque le faltaba el aire y la mismísima vida.

\- Vale.

No sabía si Agoney se estaba metiendo mucho en el papel o realmente le salía solo adoptar una actitud tan sumisa, pero le estaba volviendo loquísimo. Volvió a morderse los labios - _joder-_ y miró al frente -a la altura de sus ojos- esperando, simplemente esperando.

A Raoul le temblaban las manos cuando empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. El botón resbaló un par de veces entre sus dedos. Agoney alzó la mirada, aún muy serio y solemne él.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Cierra la puta boca.

\- Das órdenes un poco contradictorias, mi niño.

La fachada se cayó por un instante; una media sonrisa curvó apenas las comisuras de sus labios, mostrándose de lleno en sus ojos. Se estaba descojonando de él. Se estaba descojonando mentalmente de él.

\- No quieres verme enfadado, Ago. De verdad que no quieres.

Resopló, Agoney volvió a recobrar el dominio sobre sí mismo, los dedos de Raoul consiguieron al fin desabrochar el puto botón. El pantalón cedió y la cremallera básicamente se bajó sola, presionada por su erección, que pugnaba por escapar del elástico de sus calzoncillos. Se lo quitó de en medio de un tirón, liberando al fin la polla, dura como el demonio. A medio centímetro de los labios de su novio.

Agoney le miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Por favor.

Raoul había esperado que se lo metiera en la boca sin más. Y estaba preparado para ello, para contener el grito que pugnaría por salir de sus labios. Para sujetarse con una mano al mueble más cercano en un intento de no desmayarse.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que finalmente sucedió.

Agoney -sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos- acercando los labios lentamente. Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, su aliento rozando la piel hipersensible. Entreabriendo apenas la boca, rozando la punta con los labios.

Raoul tenía un _“Ago”_ atascado en la garganta. Algo que habría parecido una súplica y que se resistía a dejar salir, cabezón como él solo. Pero entonces, vio asomar su lengua. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejar que la mano se le enredara sola en los mechones de su pelo.

Hizo bien.

Estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero no para que Agoney empezara a comérselo lentamente, metiéndoselo en la boca poco a poco, con mucha saliva y mucha lengua. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa excepto para que ese hijo de puta se lo follara con la boca, provocando que lo que iba a ser un grito ahogado se convirtiera en una interminable serie de gemidos que sólo cesaron cuando le pareció escuchar - _sentir-_ una risa ahogada directamente sobre su polla.

Abrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Agoney le seguía mirando, y Raoul tenía la certeza de que no había dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento, ladeando la cabeza y tragándoselo entero con el gesto más obsceno del mundo cuando notó lo ojos de Raoul fijos en él. Y Raoul volvió a gemir, incapaz de controlarse. Completamente loco al sentirse enterrándose en la boca de su novio, una y otra vez.

\- Agoney -advirtió.

Agoney se lo sacó con la misma exasperante lentitud, cerrando los labios sobre la punta. Finalizó con un lametón ahí, antes de mirarle con expresión inocente.

\- ¿Sí?

Ese normalmente era el momento en el que Raoul le levantaba y le comía la boca. Y le costó mucho no volver a hacerlo, porque Dios sabía que estaba más apetecible que nunca, con los labios húmedos y rojos destacando entre la barba. Jadeó, sintiéndose al borde mismo del abismo. Pensando cómo podía pedirle permiso sin realmente pedírselo.

\- Me voy a correr en tu boca.

Y casi se corrió en ese mismo momento, sólo al ver la expresión hambrienta que durante unos segundos apareció en el rostro de Agoney. No había esperado que se negara, obviamente, pero tampoco que reaccionara de esa forma: la respiración acelerándose, los dedos clavándose en sus caderas, tragando saliva. Sus ojos pasaron de su rostro a su entrepierna y de nuevo a su rostro, como si estuviera esperando su permiso para lanzarse a por el último asalto.

\- Por favor, Raoul. _Por favor._

Raoul no tenía ni idea de si estaba fingiendo o de si realmente llevaba un mes esperando para poder comerle la polla hasta el fondo, pero tampoco le importaba. Embistió suavemente con sus caderas, acercándose a la boca de Agoney, y todo lo que le rodeaba desapareció -literalmente, el mundo se apagó y dejó de existir- cuando los labios de su novio le rodearon de nuevo.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Un minuto, dos, los que fueran. Su cerebro dejó de registrar cualquier información sensorial salvo la del tacto, y durante esos segundos todo fue humedad y calor y el orgasmo que se formaba desde el centro de su cuerpo.Hizo un esfuerzo por no embestir contra la boca de Agoney, sin saber si llegó a conseguirlo. Agarrándole del pelo con las dos manos. Escuchando vibrar sobre su propia piel un gemido que pudo ser de placer o de dolor.

Se corrió con una explosión, un grito y la sensación de que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. El placer tumbándole y recorriéndole, demasiado intenso y demasiado rápido, haciéndole perder la verticalidad cuando las rodillas, al fin, se le derrumbaron.

Trastabilló hasta el borde de la cama. Captando por el rabillo del ojo la imagen de Ago, aún arrodillado, limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo de papel. Cerró los ojos, intentando normalizar su respiración, y cuando los abrió, Agoney seguía arrodillado. Mirándole.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedo subir? -Tono suplicante.

_Ah, coño. Eso._

\- Ven aquí, Agoney -se forzó a fingir de nuevo, lo que era rematadamente complicado cuando a uno le acababan de hacer la mamada de su vida-. Sube. Ven.

Le ofreció la mano, y Agoney se la aceptó, trepando a la cama de un solo movimiento. Raoul no pudo aguantarse, y siguió tirando de él hasta que le cayó encima, directamente en la boca.

El canario se quedó quieto, probablemente pensando si podría besarle ahora, pero eso a Raoul no le importó. Se lanzó sobre sus labios, repitiendo lo que tantas veces había soñado que Agoney le hacía en la academia. Lamiéndoselos, explorando el interior con su lengua, todo eso mientras le desordenaba el pelo aún más, acariciándoselo con cariño.

Sintió suspirar a Agoney a los pocos segundos de empezado el beso, relajándose un poco en sus brazos; se lo devolvió tímidamente, dejando que Raoul llevara el control. Parecía contentarse con eso, mirándole con adoración cada vez que se separaban en busca de aire. Sonriendo un poco cuando Raoul le tironeaba del pelo.

\- Agoney.

Agoney arqueó las cejas en una muda pregunta, y Raoul estuvo a punto de decírselo. _Gracias por todo,_ para empezar. _Eres la persona más increíble del mundo,_ y _gracias por estos días, por dejarme conocer tu pueblo, tu isla, a tu familia._ Tenía el corazón tan rebosante de sentimientos por ese pedazo de idiota que hasta estuvo a punto de soltarlo así, sin más. _Te quiero._ De verbalizar lo que expresaba en cada gesto, lo que todo su cuerpo gritaba hasta rabiar.

Faltó un segundo para que lo hiciera.

Entonces, casualmente, Raoul despegó por primera vez los ojos de la cara de Agoney, mirando más arriba. Un poco más arriba. Y dio un respingo cuando su propia imagen le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¡Joder! ¡El puto espejo!

Agoney giró el cuello para seguir la dirección de su mirada. Basculó el cuerpo para hacerlo, bajando un poco las caderas, que rozaron las de Raoul. El catalán fingió que no escuchaba su suspiro ahogado; que no notaba su necesidad de contacto.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el espejo?

Raoul no contestó. Seguía con los ojos clavados arriba, allá donde su mirada y la de Agoney se cruzaban. Y de repente lo vio claro. Lo vio muy _muy_ claro.

\- Sigo cabreado, Ago -anunció, articulando mecánicamente.

Agoney giró de nuevo el cuello.

\- Oh, claro -murmuró, en tono de no estar demasiado convencido-. Perdón.

\- Estás muy cachondo -no era una pregunta.

\- Muchísimo.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si te dejara así? -Clavó los ojos en él y por primera vez sintió a Agoney temblar. Literalmente, tembló-. Si no te tocara y no te dejara tocarte durante _horas._

Ni por un instante se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo de verdad, y de hecho casi esperaba que Agoney soltara una carcajada, musitara un _“ni de coña, mi niño”_ y se echara sobre él, aprovechando que estaba encima.

Nuevamente, su novio le sorprendió. Serio, emitió un jadeo frustrado, mirándole con una expresión de rendición que habría ablandado el corazón de la mismísima Noemí Galera.

\- No, Raoul, no, por favor…

\- _Agoney._ No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

Agoney volvió a morderse los labios - _qué obsesión-_ antes de contestar.

\- Obedecería.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Soy tu… -se acercó un poco, respirándole en los labios sin rozárselos-. Soy tu puto perro fiel, y puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Raoul acababa de correrse, pero en ese momento volvía a tenerla dura de nuevo. Y los ojos se le iban desde el rostro de Agoney al espejo; allí veía algo que aún no se había producido, una escena que le secaba la garganta.

\- Desnúdate -ordenó-. Entero.

Agoney se le quedó mirando con sorpresa, pero siguió sus órdenes. Raoul hizo lo propio. Era la primera vez que se desvestían así, sin tocarse, sin besarse y con prisa. Pero a Raoul le dio igual. Tenía una idea en mente, y no era del tipo de personas que rebosan paciencia.

Apenas su novio se hubo bajado los calzoncillos, dio otra orden.

\- Ve a por los condones.

Agoney obedeció, en silencio.

Por una vez Raoul habría agradecido su desorden, porque tuvo que ir hacia su maleta -dejada en el otro extremo de la habitación- para coger lo que le había pedido, lo que le proporcionó un espectáculo maravilloso. Pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado nervioso para disfrutarlo; fue incapaz de apartar los ojos del espejo, viéndose a sí mismo desnudo, ruborizado, dispuesto.

Cuando Agoney volvió -condones en una mano, lubricante en la otra; a Raoul le dieron ganas de felicitarle, _buen chico-_ el catalán tuvo que elaborar su discurso durante al menos otros cinco segundos más.

\- Agoney, escucha con atención, que te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Sí.

\- Me vas a follar. Te vas a venir aquí, entre mis piernas, y me vas a follar. Lo antes posible y sin entretenerte. Y lo vas a hacer durante el rato que yo diga, duro, sin moñadas, simplemente clavándomela una y otra vez. ¿Me has entendido, Agoney?

La mandíbula de Agoney se había ido descolgando a medida que hablaba, y Raoul le concedió unos segundos de margen mientras terminaba de procesarlo. Pero se sintió muy satisfecho con él y su capacidad de adaptación a las nuevas circunstancias cuando le vio asentir repetidamente, los ojos desorbitados y la voz seca, como un graznido:

\- Entendido, Raoul.

Raoul no tenía muy claro que _de verdad_ hubiese entendido, por lo que esperó unos minutos sin bajar la guardia, dispuesto a cortar cualquier actitud que no le gustara y a reconducir a su novio por el buen camino.

Pero no le hizo falta.

Agoney estaba lo suficientemente excitado para no cuestionarse ni una sola de sus órdenes. Para proceder exactamente como Raoul le había exigido. Fue preciso y clínico, rápido y eficaz. Lubricante, una preparación rápida pero suficiente, colocarse el preservativo, posicionarse entre sus piernas.

Sólo tuvo un momento de duda:

\- Si te hago daño…

Pero Raoul se lo perdonó porque, _de verdad,_ estaba enamorado de este idiota.

\- Yo te aviso -le tranquilizó con un breve beso en la boca-. Dale.

Fue el pistoletazo de salida.

El de la fantasía que se hacía realidad.


	10. X

Y fue mejor.

Raoul había imaginado que Agoney le abría las piernas y se la metía de un empujón, pero en la realidad fue mejor, porque no hubo dolor. Porque la sensación de Agoney abriéndose paso dentro de él, rápido y contundente, era absolutamente superior a cualquier otra que hubiera podido imaginar. Y porque su fantasía no llegó a recrear la expresión del propio Agoney mientras lo hacía; sus ojos medio entornados, el gemido que dejó escapar, el suspiro de alivio, _“mi niño, al fin”,_ al fin, _al fin._

En sus ensoñaciones, el canario procedía sin el menor cuidado por su estado físico y mental; en la realidad, se le escapó una mirada de preocupación en su dirección, que Raoul cortó rápido, colocándole ambas manos en el culo y empujándole hacia él. Y fue mejor porque Agoney volvió a soltar otro gemido mientras salía y volvía a entrar, la cabeza hacia atrás, el cuello arqueado, en una imagen en la que Raoul ansiaba recrearse hasta el día de su muerte.

Había follado imaginariamente con un Agoney mortalmente serio que simplemente era una máquina sexual. Pero al tener al de verdad entre las piernas, comprendió que no había forma de que su imaginación emulara lo que era Agoney Hernández. Esa pura sensualidad que desprendía en cada gesto, la forma de moverse, de suspirar, de dejarle claro hasta qué punto lo estaba disfrutando. Su cara cuando se inclinaba sobre él, cerrando los ojos con un gruñido de esfuerzo, acelerando el ritmo y _joder_ , Raoul se iba a morir.

Se lo hizo como Raoul se lo había pedido: duro y sin concesiones. Embistiendo sin cesar. Y ahí sí fue un cabrón como el de la fantasía; cambiando el ritmo, acelerando de repente para hacerle gritar, aflojándolo cuando Raoul empezaba a sentir el placer burbujeando en su estómago.

Cuando resultó evidente que Agoney había entendido lo que le pedía, Raoul se permitió a sí mismo empezar a suplicar:

\- Más rápido, Agoney. Por favor.

\- Si lo hago más rápido, me corro yo.

Le sonrió con malicia, culebreando entre sus piernas, despacio, _muy despacio_ , haciendo que Raoul sintiera cómo entraba y salía centímetro a centímetro. Y de repente le resultó intolerable no poder besarle; tener esos labios imposiblemente rojos tan lejos.

\- Agoney.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, y Agoney se acercó, apretando la mejilla contra la palma de su mano. Raoul contradijo sus propias normas al acariciársela un instante con cariño, antes de acercarle más. Hasta que sus labios chocaron.

Se vieron envueltos en un beso salvaje en el que -para deleite de Raoul- Agoney tomó la iniciativa, follándole la boca de manera brutal, metiéndole y sacándole la lengua mientras, allá abajo, sus manos le fijaban las caderas contra el colchón y aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Y Raoul lo pensó en ese momento, que no sabía muy bien quién cojones era el puto perro fiel de quién. Lo que sí tenía claro es que Agoney se había equivocado: el huracán profesional no era otro que él mismo. El que llegaba como un vendaval, vendiendo amor, buscando acción; metiéndosela, sacándosela, dejándole destrozado y seco e implorando _más._

 _Que haga lo que quiera conmigo,_ pensó Raoul, encontrando una extraña satisfacción en ello. _Que haga lo que quiera conmigo, siempre._

Y en ese momento hizo lo que llevaba todo el rato evitando hacer.

Aprovechando que Agoney había bajado la cabeza, marcándole a mordiscos el hombro, miró hacia arriba.

Casi se murió.

Desfalleció ante la imagen, él tumbado bocarriba y con las piernas abiertas, el cuerpo de Agoney entre ellas, los músculos de su espalda contrayéndose con cada movimiento, su culo embistiendo, todo él exudando contundencia, sexo, pasión.

 _Su pasión,_ había dicho Agoney, sin darse cuenta de que se describía a sí mismo.

Que era Raoul quien se había pasado _meses_ arrastrándose frente a él, mendigando la mínima migaja de su atención, sonriendo como un gilipollas cuando le mostraba algo de cariño. Dejando que le hiciera lo que quisiera, porque hacía mucho tiempo que le había entregado el corazón como ahora le entregaba su cuerpo, sin precaución y sin condiciones.

Sintió que estaba a punto de correrse y Agoney también debió de sentirlo, porque se detuvo de repente. Agarrándole de ambas piernas para separárselas aún más -para penetrarle _aún más profundo-_ pero quedándose quieto.

Raoul no sabía en qué momento se habían invertido las tornas.

Pero le encantaba.

\- Déjame correrme, Agoney.

\- ¿Eso quieres?

\- Por favor.

Agoney amagó con una embestida de forma instintiva, parándose a sí mismo con una mueca de esfuerzo. Raoul entendió que él también estaba rozando el límite.

\- Yo también… Mi niño, por favor… -jadeó-. Déjame…

\- Córrete tú también, Agoney, por favor.

Le escuchó emitir un grito mientras volvía a clavársela, y esta vez ninguno de los dos pudo controlarse.

Raoul le enredó una mano en el pelo y le colocó la otra en las nalgas, atrayéndole con fuerza, moviendo él las caderas para ir a su encuentro, intentando aumentar la fricción todo lo que podía y sin dejar de mirar al espejo -al puto espejo- hasta que todo terminó con un grito y vio cómo los movimientos de Agoney se ralentizaban, poco a poco, hasta detenerse por completo.

Se derrumbaron el uno en brazos del otro.

Y ahora sí se lo dijo:

\- Te quiero. Ago, te quiero.

Agoney soltó una risa ahogada y le pasó el brazo por el cuello, pegándole a él en silencio.

En el espejo, Raoul pudo ver su sonrisa, su expresión relajada. Y cómo le besaba suavemente el hombro hasta que se quedó adormilado.


	11. XI

Pasaron muchas cosas después de aquello.

Los conciertos. Volver a besarse en público. Sacar del armario a media España, _por el amor, la libertad y la visibilidad._ Empezar a grabar sus respectivos álbumes e iniciar una carrera profesional de la que no sabían nada, salvo que siempre tendrían al otro de apoyo.

Convertir lo que había empezado en la academia -aquello en lo que Raoul no se atrevía ni a pensar cuando se encerró con Agoney en la habitación- en una relación seria en la que todo quedó claro desde el principio. Irse a vivir juntos en cuanto pudieron permitírselo. Integrarse en las respectivas familias. Y un día -al final de una charla intrascendente de la que ninguno de los dos se acuerda ya- Agoney dejó caer que le gustaría casarse con él, y Raoul dio la única respuesta que podría haber dado.

Y mientras tanto, su extraño juego sexual continuaba.

Hasta que llegó el día.

Este día.


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegados a esta escena final, me gustaría agradecer por la discreción con la que se ha acogido la publicación de este fic y pedir encarecidamente que continúe siendo así y respetemos la cuarta pared de este fandom.
> 
> ¡Gracias!

Raoul no tiene ni idea de en qué momento se le ha ocurrido repetirlo.

Probablemente la idea ya rondaba su mente cuando se cruzaron con dos docenas de fans camino a la discoteca, y pensó vagamente -de esos pensamientos inconscientes que no duran más de un instante- que ninguno de ellos imaginaría, al verle tan adorable y tan entregado -repartiendo sonrisas y besos, riéndose a carcajadas, simpatía personificada- la clase de animal en la que podía transformarse su novio cuando sólo estaban ellos y una cama de por medio.

Ya planeaba sobre su futuro cuando Agoney le comió la boca de camino a la pista, importándole entre cero y nada quién les estuviera viendo. Los ojos brillando bajo las luces de vivos colores, como siempre que estaba con él, _solo_ con él.

Y definitivamente se implantó con fuerza, echando raíces, cuando al muy pedazo de cabrón no se le ocurrió otra idea que restregarse contra él, aprovechando un momento de oscuridad para agarrarle con ambas manos el culo. Porque Agoney tenía un problema muy serio con eso de ir poniéndole cachondo en sitios públicos, y hoy, fíjate tú por dónde, piensa hacérselo pagar.

Raoul no imagina lo que va a desatar con lo de hoy.

Porque es consciente de que nunca ha fingido tan bien estar enfadado, y llega un momento en el que mira a Agoney y piensa que él también se lo está creyendo, como si no hubiera estado en cuerpo presente el día que todo empezó y establecieron las bases de su peculiar juego.

Y al principio, es como siempre. Órdenes secas y bruscas, Agoney gloriosamente de rodillas, el juego de la dominación; sexo y solamente sexo. Una noche de fiesta como otra cualquiera para dos jóvenes que se quieren tanto como se ponen. Cachondos y libres para hacer lo que quieran durante horas.

Pero llega un momento en el que todo empieza a hacer interferencias en su mente.

Quizá porque Agoney nunca se lo ha creído tanto, nunca ha estado tan entregado y nunca ha parecido tan necesitado como esa noche.

Y la fachada de Raoul se desmorona poco a poco. A pesar de su esfuerzo por retenerla, como hojas que se lleva el viento, cae sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo; beso a beso y caricia a caricia. Borrada de la faz de la tierra por la tremenda fuerza de Agoney. Que pisa más fuerte que nadie y se lo lleva todo por delante, como un vendaval.

Sólo él podría conseguir que, irónicamente, llegue un momento en el que a Raoul no le apetezca seguir follando, prefiriendo hacerle el amor. Sentándose sobre él, dándole al fin todo el placer que necesita y todo el cariño que merece. Pasando de domador enfadado a gilipollas enamorado sin apenas orden ni transición.

Porque este chico es su huracán profesional. Y su jodida debilidad.

A partir de esa noche, todo cambia de nuevo.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Y si le preguntaran a Raoul cómo y cuando termina esto, no tendría la menor duda en contestar:

Que son dos putos perros fieles. Siempre dispuestos a quererse el uno al otro.


End file.
